


Cough Syrup

by thatminniechick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatminniechick/pseuds/thatminniechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison stays at home cause she is sick. Scott visits and takes care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cough Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> (Set before Allison knew that Scott is a werewolf)

Allison groaned as she heard a knock on the door, mumbling the words "go away" in an unclear manner as she covered her face with the duvet and snuggled with her oh-so-amazing pillow. Ever since she got that killer headache last night all she really did was lay down in her bed and sleep for a few hours until she would hear her stomach grumble or have the urge to pee. 

Besides that, she didn't get out of her bed. No amounts of calls, texts, demands or homework would make her get out of her comfy bed especially since she had already strategically wrapped herself around her blanket so that she wasn't too cold, too hot, or bothered by any open spaces that let it gushes of cold air.

"Allison?" Scott popped out of the wall as he walked slowly and cautiously towards the bed, flashing his girlfriend an innocent smile as he put down his backpack on the floor and zipped it open. "I got you some Reese chocolates..." He said as he held the package in his hand, smirking as Allison slowly lifted the covers, seeing only her eyes. "I know you can't eat them right now but you can when you are not sick anymore." Though Allison has pretty much covered majority of her face, he could tell that she was glad to see him, or at least that's what he hoped her reaction was since her heart thumped a bit faster. 

Allison gave him a small smile when he raised the chocolate, taking the blanket out of her face and sitting up slowly. She combed her hair with her fingers, letting out a scoff at how disgusting she probably looked right now. "What?" Scott asked her as he sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Nothing..." She said and shook her head, then covered her mouth with her arm with her blanket wrapped around it and let out a few loud coughs. 

Scott started to slowly rub her back as she coughed. He hated that she wasn't feeling well and that he couldn't really do much about it. Her face was a bit white, her lips pale and her eyes looking more tired than ever. Once she stopped, he gave her a few seconds to wipe her mouth before he leaned closer to her to give her a kiss.

Just as their lips were an inch away from each other, Allison pulled back and shook her head. "Don't..." She whispered as she looked at him raise his eyebrow at her, "I don't want you to get sick..."

Scott let out a silent laugh, touching her cool cheek with his fingers "Don't worry about me." He said as he gave her a reassuring look. The one benefit of being a werewolf was that he couldn't get sick anymore, which came in handy with things like these. He wrapped his arm around her body, giving her a tender kiss that lasted a few seconds. "I'm glad you're here..." He heard Allison whisper to him as she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll always be here."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is what happens when you listen to a song called Cough Syrup...


End file.
